


Just a Few Moments During Quarantine

by Kriily



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Good Friends, M/M, Quarantine, Sean is briefly hurt, cursing, mark doesn't know he's pining, not graphic, they banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriily/pseuds/Kriily
Summary: Sean's flight is cancelled while visiting Mark; these are some brief glimpses into their time in quarantine together.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter One

"My flight's canceled."  
"I can't say I'm too surprised, talk about timing though."  
"I could see if there's a hotel with room-"  
"Hell no, who knows how long this will be going on, unless there's something wrong with the guest room."  
"Well the bed is crap and the view sucks and the host is the ugliest motherfu-"  
"Oh fuck you," Mark laughed out as he threw a pillow across the living room, only halfheartedly aiming for Sean. The news was playing in the background of what should have been a serious conversation. It wasn't though, and Sean was thankful for that.  
"I can drag my old computer out the closet, wouldn't want the fans to start missing their Jack."  
"Now when you say old..."  
"About uhhh, less than five years."  
"Thanks man, really, thanks."

Sean had gone to visit all of his friends in California, making some great collabs and memories during the three week stay. Mark had offered his guest room, and who could say no to that? Of course the world's slowest apocalypse happened and they were now stuck in quarantine with Sean's flight canceled. A recording and gaming rig was set up in the guest room, using old mics and lights and other bits and bobs Mark had laying about, only slightly outdated; Mark also offered to let Sean use his rig for games that needed high performance top-of-the-line processors and graphics cards. Checking in with Robin didn't take long, seeing as his job changed very little, other than the time difference. It was good to chat with his bud, though he now had to be more mindful in the future. While Robin kept late hours, Sean didn't want to make it a habit of calling his friend at three in the morning just to chat. 

"You, you still have this? Why would you, you know what, I really don't want to know why you have this." Sean had been exploring the "junk" room out of boredom; when he had asked Mark for permission, and Mark decided he was more than bored enough to watch someone else go through his things. He was also hoping it would motivate him into cleaning the room out, at least a bit. Sean had shuffled some things and revealed that the black bars poking out above everything else was the equipment from the human pinata video.  
"Oh well you know I use it for work outs, you know, pull ups and stuff."  
" Which is why it's buried under junk in your junk room."  
"It's not a junk room, it's a stuff room, I told you that already." Mark said with a flourish, waving his arms dramatically.  
"Sure, buddy, just keep telling yourself that. If this is what you keep in your," he squinted at Mark, "stuff room, I am never setting foot in your bedroom."  
"Well I'll have you know that I keep all of that in my large walk-in closet."  
"Is that why you wear the same three outfits? No room for clothes?" Both boys were leaning on the safety harness, laughing until the their stomach's hurt. 

Crash! Sean was only just groggily sitting up, still bleary eyed and squinting at the California sun peeking in through the not-quite-opaque-enough-to-block-out-the-light-but-decent white curtains. The startling noise got him up and moving to see the damage.  
"Mark, you alright?" He called out as he padded towards the kitchen, his accent more pronounced in his sleepiness, though it wasn't the ridiculousness Mark would act out when poking fun.  
"I'm fine, just dropped a glass. Don't come in, it's still on the flo-"  
"Fuck!" Mark hadn't spoken quick enough and Sean had subsequently stepped on a rather large piece of glass, which was now embedded in the heel of his foot. Mark moved in quickly to help Sean balance as he stood on one foot, checking the damage. He had no worry about suffering the same fate, still wearing his shoes from his morning jog with the best pup on this side of the sun. Sean, however, was still in his boxers and a thin, worn shirt, barefoot and now bleeding.  
"Here, careful now, lets get you to the bathroom, I've got a first aid kit" Mark wrapped an arm around Sean, supporting his weight as best he could, and helped him hobble his way. Sean hopped up and sat on the counter, crossing his leg so that he could get a proper look at his injury. Mark set the first aid kit on the counter, focusing on what needed to be done and definitely not on Sean's fluffy bed head and bare legs.  
"Do you want me to clean it and wrap it, or are you good?"  
"Could you do it? Wounds make me queasy."  
"Yeah, sure, of course, it my fault anyway." Mark set to work, washing his hands, getting out the tweezers, ensuring all of the glass was out, prepping a cotton wad with disinfectant.  
"This will probably sting a bit."  
"Mm, okay"  
Mark tried to clean the wound thoroughly, but the way Sean quickly sucked in a breath and tensed his muscles made him want to stop. He carefully wrapped his foot in bandages and handed Sean some pain killers and a cup of water. As Sean gingerly rotated his foot testing the binding his stomach growled.  
"You want help to the kitchen?"  
"The one that's still covered in glass? I think should get dressed anyway"  
"Yeah sure.....yeah here let me help." Sean was standing on one foot with Mark helping him hobble his way, they made it halfway out of the bathroom before they lost their balance, nearly falling on their asses, with Sean only just catching hold of the edge of the counter to steady themselves.  
"Better idea," Mark scooped Sean up, holding him bridal style, swiftly making his way the what had now become Sean's room. Much to Sean's shock, it wasn't the most uncomfortable thing, once he got over the shock of being carried so effortlessly.  
"How's this?"  
"Do I get a bell I can ring to call you when ever I want carried somewhere?"  
"I think I have some crutches in the stuff room."  
"What don't you have in that room?"  
"What I keep in my closet."  
They both chuckled lightly as Mark deposited Sean on the bed like the sack of potatoes he is.  
"I'll go see about those crutches, b-r-b." With that Mark left Sean to get dressed and presentable enough to be in public, which is where they weren't going because they were quarantined, but still, pants were required. Sean carefully put his legs into his pants, successfully putting them on while sitting. He had only just pulled off his sleep shirt when Mark barged in.  
"I found them," Mark started to say something else but his brain caught up with his eyes and he realized that Sean was definitely shirtless and he should definitely leave and he had definitely felt Sean's lithe muscles though his shirt when he carried him but this was.... it was um. Mark's mouth was dry as he leaned the crutches against the bed, unmade and possibly still warm from..., Mark tossed the thought into the trash and he swiftly left, trying not to think about anything but the videos he needed to make that day, after he swept up the kitchen.


	2. Dinner and a Walk

"You mind if I take her out for her walk after supper?" Sean kept stirring the sauce for Sheppard's Pie. It was an old recipe of his Gran's, Mark had been able to get most of the ingredients during a supply run that morning. He was substituting lamb with beef, so it wasn't 'real' Sheppard's pie, but Mark wouldn't know the difference, and Sean hadn't made it in so long, he doubted he would either. His foot was pretty much healed, thanks to Nurseiplier. He gestured over at Chica, who was currently gobbling down her own supper while Mark was sat at the counter, scrolling on his phone. Mark had been trying to focus on his email, replying to people and attempting to work, but every few minutes he caught himself watching Sean putter about the kitchen. Though it had only been 11 days (he had to check the calendar to know) Sean already knew his way around the kitchen as well as Mark, and made no fuss when it came to cleaning and chores, even helping him clean the gutters by holding the ladder two days ago, though he was still slightly pink from the sun burn. 

"Trying to steal my dog are you?" Mark joked in his usual accusatory, comical voice.

"Oh you caught me! Next I was going to have her sleeping in my bed and cuddling with me during movie night!" Sean dramatically mocked right back, moving to start mashing the potatoes. Idaho potatoes, he wasn't sure what to think of them, but they seem adequate. Mark's head snapped up to look at Sean at his words, and now all Mark could focus on was Sean's arms as he diligently smashed and mashed the potatoes. Realizing he was staring he quickly turned back to his phone, unable to focus on anything but pretending to focus and defiantly not thinking about the other man's arms.

"Yeah, sure, just take her around the block a few times, try not to get lost." He said as normally as he could while trying to make it sound as normal as possible, luckily, Sean seemed too preoccupied to notice.   
"Don't worry sir, I'll have her home by 10." Sean joked as he pushed the nearly done dish into the oven.  
"Better not be that late, she's a little lady."  
"By the by, I don't think I've ever seen a lady eat quite like that." The area around Chica's bowl needed swept, again. Before Mark could get up, Sean already had a broom in his hand.  
"I should keep you, best roommate I've ever had." Mark surprised his own self with the quiet sincerity.   
"You'd be better if you didn't keep leaving the toilet seat up!" The humor was evident in Sean's voice as he loudly complained.   
"We don't even share a bathroom!" Sean finished sweeping up and went to go lounge on the couch, scrolling through Netflix until supper was done.  
"What are we watching tonight?"  
"Don't know, any suggestions?"  
"Hm, seen Kipo?"  
"Yep." Mark moved to sit by Sean on the couch, not too close to be weird, that is, until Sean shifted sideways and put his feet on Mark's lap.  
"So uhhh, when will supper be ready?" Mark tried to focus on the screen, unsure of where to put his hands.  
"Bout 30 minutes, it'll need ta cool for a bit." Sean had laid back, stretching his arms above his head, which was laid against the arm rest, in a way that made his shirt ride up and Mark was definitely thinking that he needed to get out and meet some girl somewhere and he couldn't do that because he was stuck here with his spiraling thoughts and a far too titillating view that he definitely could not focus on because of the feet in his lap that would notice. "I'm takin a kip till then, you're welcome to watch what you want."

"I'll back back in a bit." Sean had poked his head into Mark's office to say as much and then was gone to was the dog. Supper had been ate and all the dishes were cleaned, the two of them making short work of it, and now Mark was putting the finishing touches on a video. 

"Take your phone!" Mark called out after him. He didn't hear a reply, but he shrugged it off.

It was about forty minutes late when his phone rang, an unknown number, he thought about refusing the call, but answered anyway. 

"Mark I'm not lost but also I'm lost." Came an all too familiar voice

"How did you get lost? How could you get lost and why did you not call with your phone?"

"I'll tell you later, could you come get me?"

"Fine, just let me know where you are." Sean spoke briefly with someone else before telling Mark; it was less than a ten minute drive away, Mark quickly grabbed his keys and slipped his shoes on. "I'll be there in like ten minutes, Chica okay?"

"She's having a grand ol time, I gotta go, they're wanting their phone back."

It wasn't hard to spot Sean on the street corner Chica sat by his feet, panting in the last vestiges of the day's heat. Mark pulled up to a stop next to him, rolling down his window before Sean could move towards the car.  
"Hey baby you going my way?" Sean burst out laughing, still giggling as he put Chica safely in the back seat before climbing into the passenger side. 

"Sorry, there was construction so I turned left instead of right and it was all downhill from there. I spent longer trying to find someone who would let me borrow their phone than wandering around."

"I'm surprised someone handed over their phone, how did you convince them?"

"I'm irresistible that's how." 

"Yeah you are." Mark jerked slightly in his seat as he realized what he said, and quickly set himself on intently watching the road and not getting them killed on a quiet neighborhood street. Sean would have filed away Mark's comment as a part of their usual banter if it wasn't for how the man reacted right after he said it. Sean had no idea how to respond and decided that not responding at all was the way to go. Both were glad that the drive was a short one, both wordlessly going their separate ways once back at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use dinner and supper interchangeably, I tried to keep it consistent, but I don't know which one the boys would use.


	3. It's Hot

After Sean's stint of getting lost he started taking Chica on her evening walks, though there were no more incidents. Really, it was silly that he didn't take his phone with him, but it was important to get away from technology every now and then. It was getting harder and harder for the two to limit their collabs, though the fans loved it, as did they, they didn't want to over do it. Unus Annus videos with Ethan were some of the best, and if Ethan noticed that Mark had his eyes on Sean more than strictly necessary, he didn't mention it to Mark. He did mention it to Tyler, which meant several bets were placed. 

"You mind if I join you?" Sean was used to speaking loudly, easily raising his voice above the Doom soundtrack playing. 

"Oh, no problem, this is always better with company." Mark had forgone a shirt in the late spring warmth, though surrounded by exercise equipment, he was using none of it at the moment, stretching before he really began. Sean took his lead, though he knew how working out worked, he certainly didn't have the expertise Mark did, evident by the results, and began stretching. 

"Shift your weight forward." Mark couldn't help but notice and wanting to help his friend. They stretched through another two songs, Mark using what he learned during Goat yoga and Sean following along, with Mark giving tips and pointers until he lost his balance and fell on his ass. It hadn't hurt, especially with Sean giggling like that at his goof. Mark moved to the pull up bar in the door way, focusing on the feel of the workout, and definitely not on man doing terrible push ups in front of him. 

"Move your hands closer together, no, not that much, there see, better right?" 

"Yeah, thanks." Sean was slightly breathless and the way he sounded as he spoke made Mark's mind put all of it's attention on him. Mark didn't realize that he had stopped doing pull ups, but Sean had.

"Tired already?" Sean paused his own workout to mock Mark, absolutely not because he needed a rest.

"Yeah, watching you struggle over there wears me out." The words were harsh, but they were both smiling at each other. 

"Well why don't ya take a break and hold my feet while I do sit ups?"

"Yeah, sure." Mark got in position, sitting on his knees, with his hands on Sean's bare feet. Mark had only Sean to look at and he decided right then and there that he had no reason not to, enjoying the view of watching Sean. Sean went longer than Mark would have originally thought, he was slightly impressed, and also wishing Sean hadn't worn a shirt. It was several minutes when Sean was done and he sat up, Mark still leaning over with his hands still helping to hold Sean's legs. Sean smile was beaming and his eyes were bright and his skin was glowing and Mark was, well, calmly mesmerized. Sean leaned forward, hesitated only a little, and leaned forward until their noses were touching, still smiling, they were both calm. It was a strange calm, like this was how life should be. Like there was nothing to be nervous about, their kiss was brief, and chaste, and Mark felt something in him loosen and settle. Both men were smiling like dorks, Mark absentmindedly reached up to cup Sean's face, running his thumb along his cheekbone, marveling at the softness of his skin. They parted slowly and went to go continue their work out, both of them pausing to watch the other on occasion, sometimes catching each other's eyes and if either was blushing, well it's normal to be a bit flushed when exercising. 

Mark's thoughts wandered as he worked on a thumbnail for his new video, a collab with Wade. Neither of them had told anybody, not really knowing how to, not even knowing how to talk to each other about it. It wasn't that they weren't talking, they spoke about everything, growing up, college, the bad time and the good times alike, comforting and laughing and holding each other and curling up together for movie night. It might be the apocalypse, but everything was well. Until the fire alarm started blaring. Chica had been by his feet and he had her in his arms and was downstairs in the back yard before he could even think about what he was doing. He had gone out the front door and gone around the house, not having a leash on hand and needing somewhere for the dog to be where she couldn't run off. His eyes scanned the house to see if smoke was billowing out and seeing none, turned toward the back door, which led to the kitchen, just as Sean rushed out, holding a frying pan as far from himself as possible, the whole thing billowing fire and smoke. As soon as he could Sean dropped it on the cement. Mark stood shocked and mesmerized as Sean rushed back in and grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink, deftly putting out the flames. Sean faced Mark as black smoke billowed out of the back door, framing him like some sort of cool action hero. He set down the fire extinguisher and walk slowly towards Mark, the shock settling in.

"It's alright, a pan caught fire. It's okay." Sean went to wrap his arms around Mark and stopped, both men looked at Sean's right hand, which was a mess of blackened skin and angry red. 

"Hospital. I'll drive."

"Yep, yeah, lets do that." Mark turned off the fire alarms, holding his breath as he did so, got Chica some water from the hose, and off they went. All in all, the hospital wasn't too bad, with the burn center not being too busy, and a quick temperature check at the door, their reason for visiting was obvious so no one stopped them for long. Despite the initial scary look, it was only 2nd degree covering the back of his hand and the first two knuckles of his first two fingers. Due to everything being burned off, it didn't hurt too much, but would require much bandaging and cleaning, which Sean obviously couldn't do. Luckily, to ensure that the skin didn't regrow too tight, he needed to do many continuous exercises. The doctor literally ordered video games. Not the worse outcome, if gross. Several days later, after the smoke smell had finally cleared out, when Mark was carefully cleaning and re wrapping the wound, so tender, so mild, so grossly oozing blood and antibacterial cream, Mark told Sean he loved him. And Sean said it back. Their friends teased and congratulated them and gloated that they "knew all along" all in the same breath. It took longer to tell the fans, but all went well and they were happy. 

Maybe the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what happened to my boyfriend. Yeah, that's why this took so long. Sorry about the wait. He'll be okay btw. And yeah, doctor's orders are to play video games.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually add this this, it was fun to write, though I have qualms about writing romance, it seems to be heading that way.


End file.
